New Life
by Get-Outta-My-Head
Summary: Story is in Chloe's POV. The series never happened but she moves to a town where she must attend a boarding school gasp. What happens when she starts to see ghosts? And what happens when she meets an Asian kid, a girl with a bitchy attitude, and an antisocial guy with the most mesmerizing emerald eyes? IT'S A CHLEREK STORY! GIVE IT A CHANCE!


**Okay, so pretend the Darkest Powers series never happened and that Chloe and Derek never met each other. Don't worry, they will in this FanFiction. I'm a huge fan of Chlerek and spend most of my time reading fan fictions about them (I bet all of you do too) evil grin**

**Also, the entire story is in Chloe's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: Umm, sorry. But no.**

Chapter One

Moving to a whole different town might be hard for lots of people. I'm sure all of you know that. Considering that I've been moved lots of times, I wasn't in the mood to argue with my father.

He said that he was going to send me to a boarding school because he wanted me to "try something new". His words, not mine.

I mean, why bother?

…

_Bring the lights up_

_Burst the doors down_

_Dust yourself up_

_Shake it up!_

_Shake it up!_

My alarm to "Shake It Up" by Selena Gomez started sounding at top volume. I fumbled to find my iPod on my nightstand, with my back to it. After trying for what seemed like ages, I sat up in bed and put the alarm on Snooze.

_Talk about déjà vu-_

OH MY FLUFFING GOD! I put my alarm 10 minutes late and pressed the Snooze button at least 3 times! So I basically had only 15 minutes to get to school and if not, I would arrive late on my first day!

I started hyperventilating and fell out of bed as I somehow got tangled in all of the bed sheets. **(AN: Yes, Chloe is still clumsy)**__I ran to my closet and dug through everything I owned.

_Damn, I should've listened to Dad when he said to have everything ready for tomorrow that why I shouldn't be running around at last minute_, I regretted.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a pink blouse. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I did all of my business and brushed my teeth. I quickly changed into my clothes and ran out of the bathroom while still zipping my pants zipper up. I froze and remembered my hair! It probably looked so messy that anyone could tell that some small mammal built a nest in my hair, had babies, and then died.

I combed my hair as nicely as possible, but it isn't that easy when you have only 10 minutes to get to school on time. I pulled it up into a ponytail and ran out of my room, grabbing my book bag on the way out.

"Dad! I'm so late!" I shouted as I ran down the flight of stairs, towards the kitchen. "I was thinking that maybe you could give me a ride-" I froze as I caught glance of my father sitting on the dining table, sipping his coffee calmly.

"Dad…what are you doing just sitting there?" I slowly asked him. I was late on my first day of boarding school and he wasn't even yelling at me or looking for the car keys.

My father looked at me as if I was crazy. "Uh," he looked around. "Chloe, classes don't start until 8:00 AM." He tapped him watch, expecting for my outburst.

I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed, leaning against the counter for support. It was just 7:00 AM. How could I be so stupid? So freaking stupid!

"So I have one hour until we have to leave?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off the clock.

"Yeah," my father replied matter-of-factly.

I shrugged. "I guess I could sneak some more things into my suitcase-" I started to say. I felt my father's eyes burning into my head and I couldn't help from biting my tongue hard. "I-I-I m-m-mean that I-I c-could j-just," I stammered but my father stopped me.

"Chloe, calm down." I took a deep breath and started again. "Pretend I didn't say anything," I mumbled and walked out of the kitchen with a slice of banana bread and a cup of hot chocolate.

…

My father pulled up in front of the school while I had my eyes squeezed shut, trying to imagine how the school would look like. My head turned towards the window and I snapped my eyes wide open to reveal a soccer field with a basketball court in the distance. There were four buildings surrounding the fields. I figured one was the actual school while the others were just dorm buildings.

"Don't be so nervous, Chloe. I'm sure you'll be fine with the good grades that you get already," my father reassured me. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself, not me. "We'll keep in touch by phone calls and text messages, alright?"

I was out of the car by the time he said "keep in touch". I slammed the door shut, which kind of surprised him a bit. I tried not to glare at him but I was still furious.

I mean, a boarding school. C'mon! Knowing my father, he wasn't even _going _to send me text messages. Let alone call me!

"I get it, Dad," I snapped at him. I crossed my arms and toed the ground. I couldn't help mumbling, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"But I do worry about you, Chloe. You're my daughter. You're my responsibility and I can't control my worrying over you," my father insisted, his voice pleading. It was like he wanted me to understand. Understand what? There was nothing to understand here.

"But don't!" I blurted out. I had the urge to cry right there, in front of him but I was stronger than that. I wasn't a ditzy blonde girl. I was a girl who could be stubborn and loved screenwriting and was always skittish. "Just don't worry about me!" I clenched my fists by my sides and took a deep breath before turning around in my heels and walking away towards the school.

I heard my father call my name but I didn't stop or look back at him. I expected him to follow me and try to reason with me but when I turned back around a couple of seconds later, his car was already driving down the block.

I blinked back those stupid tears and focused on walking to the school. I had to try to remind myself _how to walk_. Everything was blurry but I didn't stumble or anything. Lucky me.

**So there it is! The first chapter! **

**Please do me a favor and press the little button that says "Review" below this note. PRESS IT! I dare you…**

**It'll take you to a place with sprinkles and bubbles and candy and unicorns!**

**Anyways, Derek and the gang will be coming soon…(in the next chapter to be exact) wink wink**


End file.
